


Mornings are a Corporal's best friend

by coldcutcalamity



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcutcalamity/pseuds/coldcutcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the Corporal tries his best to hide his embarrassment in the aftermath of a naughty dream from the woman herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings are a Corporal's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Because what's life without Humanity's Strongest getting a boner?

_Levi…_

He felt his body tense at the sensation of her skin against his. He ran his hands down the smooth of her waist and felt her shudder under his touch. Her face was flushed beneath her half-lidded gaze, which only furthered his arousal.

He knew that she was ready, judging from the way she hooked her leg around his waist, coaxing him to put it in.

He tried to steady his breath before asking, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, yes. Just put it in already.”

She whined impatiently and took it to herself by wrapping both her legs around his waist and pushing him down into her.

“Fuck!”

Levi yelled as he felt himself enter. The warm tightness that greeted him overwhelmed his senses and he bent forward to meet her in a kiss. She responded to his lips fervently and ordered him to move.

“Mmm… harder… please.”

How could he not obey such a command?

Especially when it came from the one who had been tormenting his thoughts each night. He had always been intrigued by her. The way her eyes lit up whenever something struck her interest, the sheepish smile she gave him each morning whenever she was late for meetings and the graceful precision that she exhibited at the battle field.

Her qualities were far from being the conventional ideal of femininity. She was not the delicate flower that most men championed for in a romantic partner, but he was fine with it. Her less-than-stellar femininity reminded him that living behind these shitty walls, beauty could come in different forms. And it was true.

But most of all, he admired her bravery. She was the rock that the Scouting Legion needed. There was a time when she was not the outgoing character that most people would have associated her with, as now. Levi recalled their early days at the academy. She had been quiet most of the time, choosing to occupy herself at the research labs than the training field. She rarely exchanged words with anyone except for Nanaba and Erwin. But a near death experience at one of the expeditions sparked a change in her and from then on, she became more sociable in proclaiming that they had been approaching the situation from the wrong angle.

“Hatred limits our understanding of the enemy.” Her voice filled the room, full of conviction. “We need to approach the issue with a different perspective if we are ever going to defeat them!”

Her words during the board meeting with the superior officers that day were something that he could never forget. From then on, Erwin had given the clearance for her to conduct any experiments that she saw fit in order to help mankind win against the titans. Instead of killing every titan in sight during their expeditions, one or two would be captured for her research.

Now, looking at the woman who was sprawled underneath him on the bed, he finally realized why he was so attracted to her. She possessed an animal magnetism that carried promises of a wild and tenacious spirit. It invigorated him and he could not help but to be pulled into it.

“Hanji…”

He whispered over and over as he thrust into her with renewed vigor. Her throes of pleasure filled his ears and he committed the beautiful sound to memory. He could feel that she was near climax and he increased his pace to match hers. Soon, he could feel the oncoming rush of blood and an intense sensation.

“Hanji!”

He yelled her name one last time before he felt the tension that had been building up in his body release.

In that instant, the door to his room burst open and he saw the very woman enter his room with a look of panic.

“Levi! Are you okay?”

She was now striding towards him and he quickly gathered his blanket around him to hide his arousal.

“Yes,” he muttered. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Her expression was filled with concern. “You yelled so loudly, I thought you were in pain or something.”

“No. I’m fine.”

His voice held a tone of finality, hoping that she would get the hint and leave him alone. However, nothing was so simple with Hanji and it was clear that his message never reached her when he saw her sat beside him on the bed.

He knew he had to come up with something fast in order to save himself from further embarrassment. So he scooted slightly away from her on the bed and hoped that she maintained her distance as he thought of how to talk her into getting out of his room.

“Levi, don’t forget. We have a meeting in Erwin’s office in 15 minutes.”

She reminded him casually as she picked at the leftover bread on his plate at the bedside table. He merely nodded, but made no move to get dressed.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed!”

“I know that.” Levi hissed irritably.

“What’s wrong then?” She looked at him in confusion. “It’s not like I’ve never seen a naked man before. Are you that shy?”

“No, I’m not.”

Levi had the urge to grab her by the collar and throw her out of his room but that would give his morning wood away.

What happened next caught him by surprise. In one swift motion, Hanji pounced on top of him and pulled the blanket away.

“Hanji!”

Levi yelled in panic but it was too late. It was already out in the open and he could only run his hands through his hair in resignation.

“Oh…” Hanji smirked. “I knew something was odd with you.”

She pulled the blanket over him again and rolled off.

“It’s not like I can help it,” Levi sighed. “I _am_ a man.”

“So…”

“So?”

“Did you have a naughty dream of Petra or something?” She snickered.

“I’m not discussing it with you.” Levi’s voice was grim before he continued. “And for god’s sake, it’s not Petra.”

“Then who? I know the girl always had a thing for you!” Hanji exclaimed excitedly. “And the other night I saw her enter your room.”

“She was bringing me the reports from the last expedition and she left after that.”

“Okay…” Hanji took a few seconds to think of other possible options. “Is it Nanaba? Mike is gonna freak if he finds out you –”

“It’s not her… And why the hell am I discussing this with you?”

“Because it’s fun!” She threw her hands up in the air. “At the rate you exhaust yourself with missions, I didn’t think you’d have any libido left in you for naughty things.”

Hanji wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and he frowned.

“Was that supposed to amuse me?”

“Oh wait!” Hanji clapped her hands excitedly as though she had figured out the mystery behind the titans. “Holy Wall Maria! It’s Erwin isn’t it! Right?”

Levi threw a pillow at her face.

“What the fuck, four-eyes.” He sneered in disgust. “That’s fucking disgusting.”

Hanji pouted as she rubbed her forehead. “Well… I just thought that all those late nights at his office…”

“We were discussing military plans,” He spoke through gritted teeth. “What’s with you and your sick fascination with in-house fraternizing?”

“Alright, alright,” she sighed. “I always let my curiosity get the better of me. I mean, who could possibly get humanity’s strongest hot and bothered under those sheets? It can’t be me, right?”

She chuckled at her own joke but Levi remained uncomfortably silent. Apparently, Hanji chose this time to not miss a beat and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait… SERIOUSLY?”

“I’ll go get changed.” Levi threw the blankets off him and was about to get out of bed when he felt her tug at his hand.

“How long has this been going on?”

“A while…” He tried to keep his voice cool, but it was proving to be difficult when he is standing butt naked in front of the source of his raging boner.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How do you expect me to do that?” He exclaimed, frowning at the way she seemed to take things so lightly. “People are dying. Being attached to someone is the last thing we need.”

“You don’t know that.” She snapped back at him. “You shouldn’t assume things about me.”

“What are you saying…?”

“I’m saying that there is a possibility that I feel the same way about you.”

The look she gave him was one of a challenge. She thinks that he was going to run away, just like how he always does when things got too personal. But this time, he was going to prove her wrong. If truth was what she sought, he was going to meet her halfway.

“Then fine. I admit.” He declared with seriousness in his voice. “I admit that I want you. You’re all I can think about at night and it’s fucking annoying.”

He closed the distance between them and caught her lips in his. She reciprocated in kind as her hands naturally made its way to his neck, before her fingers trailed the scars that ran down his back. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

“We can’t do this.” He reminded her while desperately trying to fight back a moan as her lips made its way down to suck on the tender skin of his neck. “We h-have a meeting in a few minutes.”

“Well, we can’t just leave this unattended…”

It was then that he felt the pressure of her hand caressing the tip of his sensitive area. The expression that was on her face brought back the lingering memories from the previous night and he knew there was no escape.

“I guess… the old man can wait.”


End file.
